The life and hopefully not the death of some kid named Ryan
by Jagged Peak
Summary: Ryan is strange and he knows it, he likes to talk to wild animals, and loves to read. His dad died of a freak accident involving a plant pot and a stove and he has ADHD. So you see why he was a target for bullies. But his life changes when a strange boy turns up and starts asking really weird questions like are your parents still alive. Warning may contain high traces of OC!
1. Which lamp post is the best to pee on

Disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

It was the first day of school and my life sucked as per usual. I have an obsession with mountains, love to listen to wild animals talk and read. The last one seemed the most disturbing because what teenager in their right mind would read, seriously. I have ADHD and my dad died due to a freak accident involving a stove and a large plant pot. I suffer from an evil foster parent and wish my therapy would end. Bud apart from that I'm pretty normal.

Maths was awful naturally and I spent my time having a heated discussion about wich lamp post was the best to pee on with a dog in the park next to the school when it was lunch. I ignored the usual mean insults. Ate lunch on my own and was just about to continue my talk with the dog when I noticed a new student walking towards me. He couldn't possibly be coming to beat me up because, like I sad, he was new. He sat down next to me and decided to ask me if my parents were still alive, srange. He had longish dark brown hair and grean eyes.

"I never knew my mum and my dad died of a freak accident including a stove and a large plant pot. I live in the foster home down the road and would like to finish my conversation with a dog in the park so leave me alone please" I replied iterated.

"umm sure, sorry about your umm parents" and with that he left.

I continued my conversation with the dog and soon it was the end of the day.

As I was walking home a bird flew by screeching danger danger great peril end of the world blah blah blah. Me being the smart intelligent person I am decided to see what the matter was an hopped over a fence into a near by farm and raced to a near paddock full of cows. Cow are stupid so I didn't talk to them. I looked around and saw a giant dog sleeping with the remains of a dead cow littered around it. I felt a sudden urge to kill it. I search for something to kill it with and found a pitch fork I picked it up and tested it in my hands before sneaking over and plunged it into it.

The thing about luck is that you can almost never know what type you have. And as luck would have it today was not my lucky day. As soon as I lunged the big dog rolled over and the fork only grazed it's back making it very angry. It jumped to it's feat and reared up on it's hind legs and would have squished me if I hadn't dived out the way. It swiped for my head as I rolled away. Suddenly I had a great Idea I shouted to the cows "that big dog isn't actually a dog it's real the tastiest piece of grass ever." At this all the cows stampeded towards the dog the poor thing didn't have a chance.

I was about to go home but unfortunately luck wasn't through with me yet and another dog all most double the last one size came charging towards me and it looked pissed.


	2. The cheesy chapter title

I don't own Percy jackson and the Olympians got it!

* * *

Ryan ran, he would like to say he was brave and faced the creature like a man but he didn't, he ran. He ran for his life. Suddenly he collided with another person and fell face first into a dich he got up and was apologizinf for running into them when he realized that was the strange boy from school.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"none of your business, and if I did tell you you'd never believe me any way."

"try me"

"fine I'm being chased by a giant dog. Believe me?"

"damn, right listen you gotta come with me I can take you to a safe place"

"right, and fish have legs. Sorry I've got to go see ya"

Just then the dog burst onto the road. the strange kid pulled out a pen and pointed it at he dog.

"Whats a pen going to do" I asked

He clicked it and it turned into a sword. Okay now I was impressed. He twirled it in his hand for a second then charged and swiped the dogs muzzle before diving to the side he then jabbed it its side. The dog whipped around and swiped the boy in the chest. I gripped my fork tightly and the dog pounced but before it could kill me it exploded into dust covering me from head to foot.

I got up amazed, spluttered a bit and said "well that was unexpected, I think I'll go with you now."

"yeah before any more monsters come" the boy said "my name's Percy by the way"

As we were walking to the van Percy had iris messaged I asked him "what the hell was that"

"that was a hellhound"

"what like form Greek myth"

"Yeah, you know gods, monsters..."

"the Easter bunny?"

"no, not him"

"Santa?"

"your just being silly, right"

"obviously so it's all real?"

"yup"

"so that's why mrs. Jones was such a monster she actually was"

"umm no I don't think mrs. Jones was a monster"

"of corse she was, she gave me detention for telling her that her poodle thought she was an ugly cow and that I disagreed with that statement and that I thought that her poodle was was being mean to ugly cows and that she shouldn't think about it to much as her poodle probably didn't know what a cow was and she was more along the lines of stupid old goat any way."

"what, slow down?"

"doesn't matter, is that the van"

"wha? Yeah"

"We better hurry before mrs. Jones turns up an try's to eat me"

"will you shut up about mrs. Jones"

"why, Is just thinking about her making you scared? She wasn't that bad. And I thought you were some matcho Demi-god. Tut."

"just shut-up"

"your scared of mrs. Jones"

"gab"

"ha ha ha"

We reached the van with this weird looking guy covered in eyes and I continued to annoy Percy some more. So all in all a good time was had by all.

* * *

Just too let you know this is set about a month after the last Olympian and Heros of Olympus doesn't exist.

Please review or I'll umm... Doo stuff umm... That you won't like


	3. Nest of Bees

Disclaimer: yes of course I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians which is why I'm writing a fanfiction about it. Idiots

* * *

When we arrived at camp I had annoyed percy so much he started getting a twich when ever I opend my mouth. He dumped me with some guy called Connor Stoll and he took me to see some pudgy guy playing cards with an old guy in a wheel chair.

"so you must be the new brat that Perry jetson got, well I hope you have a terrible time at camp and die a horrible death. Now get lost."

"sorry about Dionysus he's losing the Game." said the old guy.

"I'm not losing I'm just at a large disadvantage"

"What ever you say, I'm Chiron by the way, I presume your going to give him the grand Tour, Connor, the proper one"

"what do mean, 'the proper one'?" Connor said with a smirk.

"the one where you **don't **take them into the Middle of the monster infested forest and leave then there"

"that was Travis' idea I would never do that to anyone except Drew and she's more of an it than a who anyway."

"just get him a weapon okay."

"fine, let's go"

He took me to a shed filled with weapons.

It took me awile to find what I was Looking for. It was hidden away in a dusty corner somewhere. I presented it to connor.

"I don't mean to be rude but umm, what is it." he asked?

The 'it' in question was hexagonal tube about 60cm long.

"It's an ancient Chinese weapon called The nest of bees it's just it's not got the bees"

"bees?"

"Rocket prepelled arrows, you load about 32 of them into the chamber, point it at the scary monster and fire, simple. Instant kill."

"ouch"

"yeah, but it's not good at close range so I should probably get.. Some... Of... Ah, here they are." I said Holding up something like the glowing disks from Tron, except instead of the glowing brim it was sharp celestial bronze.

"umm, sorry if I sound dumb but what is it?"

"these oh these are Chakram or chakrams, not sure which is the plural."

Reading his even more confuzled face I explained more simply

"There like really sharp frizbees that you throw at people to cut off there limbs and stuff."

"how come you find all the cool stuff on your first visit when all I get is a boring sword after about countless of visits"

I shrugged

"Ill ask the Hephaestus cabin for those 'bees' you need" Connor said changing the topic.

"thanks, sall we continue the tour"

"Right, lets go"

We left for the Lava Rock climbing wall after a quick drop by the Hermes cabin to drob of a dozen chakrams and the bees nest.

The rock climbing wall was... interesting as was about most other things at camp like the areana and the Pegasus stables. I think I'm going to really like it here.


	4. Rolling

The next day was capture and I was really nervous. I was perched up in a tree with an Apollo camper waiting for it to start. I hadn't got any practice with my weapons, but the good news was the Nest of bees was really hard to miss with. The horn sounded and app hell broke loose. Not literally because that would be stupid but you know what I mean. The teams were Apollo, Hermes, Athena and Poseidon on to the rest. Our forces clashed and before I could fire a volley of arrows, a Demeter kid shook us out of the tree. I landed on my back with a thud and my partner was quckly swarmed by a mob of Aphrodite girls (lucky him) the girls paid no attention to me as they tied the apollo archer up. I picked up my lighter and lighted my Nest of Bees. With a great woosh the Aphrodite campers when down (the tips were blunt so they didn't kill anyone, they just really really hurt and left massive bruises the next day). While the girls lay groaning I slashed my partners bonds open. He grabbed his bow and I loaded up another round of Bees.

"you want to scout around?" he asked as he climbed back into the tree.

"whatever" I replied and walked towards the stream marking the boundary. I summond a crow to have a look around and it reported that there was an enemy patrol crossing the river. I started in their direction when I was a force of great size, power, pain and annoyingness sent my crashing into a tree. I sat there dazed before the 'force' pocked me up and hurtled me into a tree. Barley conscious I felt my self being dragged into a bush and punched me until I was unconscious.

I woke up with, what I thought was a broken nose, an evil headache and a dead leg. I dragged my self out of the bush and propped my self up on a tree. It was then I realized it was the middle of the night. Great some lone forgot to find me. I tried to stand up but fell flat on my face. Okay that didn't work. Right, so If I can't walk I'm stuffed, wait, I can roll but that would take forever or I could set fire to the forest, okay bad idea I might burn to death, mabey I could send a crow to get Chiron but knowing him he'd probably shoot it, I could shout at the top of my lungs but that'll attract monsters and no one would hear me any way and if they did the monsters would eat me before they got here. Rolling it is then.

Two hours later, a great deal of scratches, rolling into an ants nest (Zeus help the next ant's nest I come apon), falling off a small cliff and persuading a snake nof to eat me I arrived at the big house. I knocked on the door, no answer, I knocked again, still no answer. In total I think it was half an hour of knocking before I fell asleep, fists bleeding and in total despair.


	5. Attack of the random forest animals

Disclaimer: gah, you know what I can't be stuffed any more.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary just as Chiron came in with a new camper, he looked at me guiltily.

"This is the infirmary, if you get hurt you come here." he said.

The girl looked around. "what happend to him, he looks like he's rolled in shit, and smells like it to" she whispered to Chiron, pointing at me.

I sat up "As a matter of fact I have been rolling in shit. We were playing capture the flag last night and all was well, I had just saved my partner from a mob of Aphrodite girls and was scouting out the area when I was brutally attacked, probably by an Aries camper and rendered unconscious. To make a long, painfully story that lasted half the night short, somebody" I said shooting a glare at Chiron "forgot that I existed and didn't check that me, the camper who's only been here two! two days! was okay after his first capture the flag match. I had to roll from the middle of the forest, due to the fact that my legs had stopped working, all the way back to camp, it took me at least two hours to get Back here, and after I has Knocked on the door for about half an hour. guess what, nobody answered! And I'm not over exaggerating thank you very much" done with ranting a lay back down.

"Well at least one good thing came out from this whole ordeal" Chiron said

"And what would that be?"

"while you were asleep you were claimed by your mum"

" great I missed my own claiming. Who is she by the way?"

"Cybele, goddess of wild animals and mountains"

"that explains why I can have heated discussions with animals and persuade snakes not to kill me.

"wait, did you just say you could speak to wild animals, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It must have slipped my mind like I slipped yours, on the other hand if I had told you maybe if I had remembered you might not of forgot about me" I reasoned.

"yes, I'm very sorry about that, would you like to go to your cabin now?"

"Nah, I cant be stuffed and my legs haven't started working yet, so I'll stay here a little while longer"

Two hours later my legs decided that they existed and I could go and look for my cabin, it was stationed in between the Eros and the Eris cabins. It had animal heads carved into the front wall, about seven different types of birds were perched on the roof and carves animal heads, a pack of dogs, a few deer and a dray of Squirrels were all standing around it. As I walked up to the door the animals parted and they all started cheering (which probably sounded like them all making their various noises, and that probably explains what happend next). An Aries camper (a girl I think, you can never be sure with them) came up and started shouting something which I couldn't make out, but the wolves obviously did because they started growling and baring there teeth. I told the animals to be quiet and asked the camper to reapeat what they just said. Apparently this is highly offensive to Aries' kids and the camper punched me in the face. Bad idea.

Rules of Survival

Rule number 1. never attack anything stronger than you.

Rule number 2. Never attack if your vastly out numbered.

Rule number 3. Never attack the son of Cybele unless you want to want to get all the animals in about 500 meters really pissed at you.

The girl that just punched me broke all three of those rules. All the birds on the roof dived, about four wolves pounced and a stag charged at her. Everyone was too surprised to do anything. I regained balance just in time to see her go down. I shouted a the animals to stop and they slowly backed away. One of the kid's ran off to get Chiron and the rest just stared as one of the toughest campers in camp lay bleeding in front of the Cybele cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there staring at the half dead camper. Shit, the Aries' cabin is going to kill me. I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed.

Whilst I Having a mental break down a bunch of Apollo campers took the injured girl to the infirmary. I was snapped out of my state of terror by Connor snapping is fingers in front of my face.

"hello? Hello anyone in there? Hello?" he said

"wha?"

"I said, that was amazing. how did you do that? She's like one of the best, most experienced campers here. "

"What? That wasn't me it was the animals. They were protecting me."

"how'd you know that?"

I shrugged "they told me so, anyway aren't you concerned about her?"

"Nah, she had it coming, she's always cranky and yells at us and terrorizes the younger campers so I think she deserves it. Chiron is gonna be pissed though."

"what was she try to tell me anyway?"

"I don't know, something like shut up you're little wretch. Oh and the Aries' cabin is looking for you"

" shit! Im soo dead. Can I hide in your cabin for a while?"

"umm sure, I guess."

"thanks, see ya later"

After ducking through doors and diving in bushes I made it to the Hermes cabin. Ha they'll never find me in here. To my disappointment the Hermes's cabin was not the most safest place in the world, as soon three Aries campers strolled in.

"Umm... Hi Guys, did you know it was international peace day today so..."

"shut yer trap!" one of them snapped, I shall refer to him/she as ugly 1 "you gonna pay big time fur what yer done to "my sis"

Oh so the camper that got mauled was a girl.

"we don't like bullies round ear, you hear me!" Ugly2 stated

"why did you change the topic to round ears?" I asked mocking his/her accent. I don't think I'm helping my cause much.

"Don't you get all smart aleck wid me!" Ugly 3 shouted.

"oooo, aleck is a big word. I thought you Aries kids couldn't say anything over four letters, I'm shocked!" Me and my big mouth.

In reply to my last commen't they shoved me into a wall and stamped on my foot. Okay, I'm usually a nice guy, but when someone steps on my feet, I get annoyed. Like, really annoyed. So annoyed I turn purple. Okay so not that annoyed but pretty pissed. I'm sensitive about my feet.

"whats the matter baby, want your mummy?" ugly 3 mocked me

"Okay" I say calmly "last chance, end this peacfully or go and hang your self. Because I really don't have time for this. Ya'know I need to do more important stuff, like talking to intelligent people and having polite conversations."

"Why should we? Your just a nobody, where as we are mighty children of Aries"

Nis headed much "Oh, You want reasons, okay I have three. 1) I'm awesome (what I had to make my self fell better, self praise is better than none) 2) If you so much lay a hand on me, every single animal on the planet will be out to get you, short of going to hell their would be know where to hide and 3) My mum use to make her me followers castrate them selves, I can't imagine what she would do to you so be careful."

All the colour had drained from the faces of the three campers "Umm... W w we'll finish this some other time freak" ugly 1 said.

"y yeah, wach your self prick" ugly 3 added and with that they left.

I slumped to the ground in thankfulness and soon fall asleep.

(sorry for such the long wait, I don't think any one is reading this story any way, but hey. I got distracted, for along time and stuff, yeah thats my excuse. Well, hopefully the next chapter comes up soon/er and please reveiw, it doesn't take long. You don't have to write a lot, maybe a nice word or a bit of advice. It's deptessing not hearing anything. =•( but to more cheerfull subjects.. Oh wait there are none, oh well, see ya)


	7. Amy

Ha ha, I can be bothered with this again-Disclaimer: Really, I own PJO! Why has no one told me this before!... Wait...What do you me you were joking?...You mean that I don't actually own PJO...(insert disappointed face here)

* * *

**Three weeks later**

I was taking a walk through the forrest (I know, its so unoriginal but I couldn't think of what else to do), trying to clear my head (My head is very cluttered, its like a, for lack of better ((and more original)) word, jungle in there.) So I was walking through this forrest thinking about...it doesn't matter what I was thinking about, when I collided with, what I first thought as a tree. I then realised that trees don't fall over when you walk into then (unless if their really, really tiny trees but that's not important). My first thought was, ouch, my second was, what the hell did I just walk into. I scramble to my feet and see that it was the girl who was with Chiron in the infirmary three weeks ago after my first capture the flag game. yeah, I have a messed up memory. I can still remember how many candles were on my third birthday cake...okay thats a bad example... I can remember how large my third grade teacher's nose was (3cm high and 2cm wide).

"hey, are you okay?" I ask helping her up. She had slightly curly hair that ended just past her shoulders andbright green eyes. She was slightly shorter than me and had a patter freckles aroud her nose.

"ow, hey wach where your going"

I mumbled an apology. Please don't remember me I silently pleaded.

"Wait, don't I know you?"

'No, no you don't. I'm a complete stranger. Go away.' is what I wanted to say but the ability to speak English had momentarily evade my grasp so I simply said "umm..."

"Yes! Your that guy in the infirmary who..

I cut her off, "Please don't bring up that painful memory, I still have nightmares about it"

"Oh, sorry." she paused for a moment "Shouldn't you have some sort of protection if your in the forrest?" noticing my empty belt."

I pull out my chakram form out of my pockets (their large pockets) "These are sufficiant enough"

"What? Metal frisbees?"

I roll my eyes at her ignorance, doesn't anyone study barly known weapons anymore? "their not frisbees, their chakram."

"they look like frisbees to me."

"Their not frisbees" I say stubbornly.

"whatever"

"So, are you enjoying camp?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah, its...different" she replied and started walking.

"really? I hadn't noticed?" I joked

"Ha" she laughed "so, who's your godly parent?"

"Cybele, you?"

"Demeter. Wait, who's Cybele?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot she's not that well known. Cybele is the greek goddes of animals and mountains."

She gasps "Your, kid who attacked Clarice!"

"Who?"

"clarice."

I shake my head in confusion

She rolles her eyes and sighs, "The Aries girl"

"Oh, her. Wait, let me get this straight, I didn't attack her, my...friends did."

She raises an eyebrow, "Friends?"

"Yeah, the animals, they were protecting me."

"The animals... right." she said doubtfully.

"what, you don't belive me?"

"It's not that..."

"Would you like me to silence you doubts?" I ask, a bit annoyed at her disbelief.

She smirked "Go ahead"

"Okay, you asked for it." I click my fingers and a squirrle leaped from a branch and onto he sholder.

She shrieked " Gah, get it off, get it off"

I click my fingers again and it hops onto my shoulder. "I thought you hippy Demeter kids were all for being 'one with nature' and stuff"

She frowns "We're not all 'hippys', thats just Alice."

I shrug "whatever, do you belive me now?"

She tries to fix her hair "Yeah, I suppose."

"You suppose?" I raise an eyebrow. The squirrel leaps onto my head.

She sighs,"Okay, I belive you... can you make that thing go away now, its distracting me."

"Jackquine"

"What?" She says in cofusion.

"The Squirrle, its called Jackquine"

"you just made that up"

"I promise I didn't", I raise my up

"Really" she says sarcastically

"Is true! It told me, and it didn't like when you sreamed at it and would like you to apologise to it."

She glares at me "I'm not apologizing to a squirrel"

"yeah, you are"

She sighs "Sorry, there happy now?"

"Sorry what?"

She glares at me some more "Sorry Jackquine"

With that the squirrel leaped off back to the forrest "Thankyou, hey I never got your name, I'm Ryan by the way"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Amy."

A few minuets later we reached the camp.

"Well, see you at the campfire."

"yeah see ya Ryan"

I went back to my cabin to get changed.

* * *

And thats the end of chapter 7, hope you liked it. Quick qustion, do you want me to get into the main plot next chapter or later? Please Reveiw, It would meen a lot to me if you did. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon if I'm in a good mood (Hint: reveiws make me happy)


	8. Da god damn note

Okay, disclaimer: Why this is so hard to answer! Why do they have to make it so hard! Umm...err...no?

Okay there will be a few plot twists in this chapter, I also took out the parts about the mountain and stuff in the summary, I also changed the title...coz reasons...yeah. Here's the chapter.

* * *

I walked into my cabin and got changed out of my jeans and put on a pair of more comfortable jeans (I don't wear trackies, their too flimsy, so I just wear jeans) but before I left I noticed a note on my bed. I went over and picked it up. It was a quickly scribbled message, spanning three sticky notes, it read...

'Dear my son'

My first though was how the heck is my dad writing to me from beyond the grave? That was before I read...

'No I'm not your father I'm your...well what I deserve to be called, unfair and neglectful mother who you've never met before but now that you've come to camp is now writing to you =•D.'

Oh, so it's...her. *frowny face*

'Yes, I know, it's unfair, deal with it. Now enough with the chit-chat, Down to business.

I've wrote to you to give you advise and a gift. First let's look at the advise part, over the next few years you'll begin to experience some changes. Your powers will get stronger, you'll start to be able to do things you could never do before. But not with out consequence, I can't tell you what they will be because that would be call "direct interference" so...yeah, anyway, to deal with these consequences you need to concentrate on just one thing okay.

I know, I'm being vague but the stupid law prevents me from telling you anything else. If you want more information ask Chiron about what happened to your other siblings and the curse m'kay. Love you!'

I smiled, my...mum wrote me a note. Surprisingly I wasn't angry at her for ditching me. I mean if I was I was I would have a good basis for it but... I didn't, weird. I'll ask Connor about it later, even if he's an idiot at least he'll make me laugh.

The part about the consequences was bugging me, and what about my siblings? What happened to them. I was angry at my self for not even contemplating that I could have brothers and sisters. I was so caught up in the bad news I almost forgot about my gift. There was something about a gift right? I quickly looked through the sticky notes and found that on the back of the last one was a barely legible scribble.

'P.S. Sorry I forgot about your gift. I think you'll like it. =-D look under the bed.'

I looked under and what I saw filled me with surprise.

* * *

Yes, I know, it was a short chapter and a cliff hanger. It wasn't supposed to be a cliff-hanger but when I saw the opportunity I just had to take it. Okay, just out of curiosity, would you want me to make the chapters longer? Also do you want any romance in this story? please tell me! Another thing, review, review, review. I need advise and input and other stuff and...yeah, you get the point.

A big thank you my two reviewers, your both awesome! (Hint: reviews make me happy, if I'm happy I'll write faster =•D)

bribery! Oh, what has this story come to! If only they would review!


End file.
